FIG. 5 is a partial cross-sectional view of prior art torque converter 200. Torque converter 200 includes cover 202 and lock-up clutch 204 with outer carrier plate 206. Portion 206A of plate 206 is in contact with cover 202 and is welded to cover 202, for example by welds 208. Prior to welding, portion 206A is able to slide radially up and/or down with respect to cover 202, making exact positioning of plate 206 difficult. In addition, bending force is applied to plate 206 in direction RD when clutch 204 is closed. The only structure holding plate 206 to cover 202 is welds 208; therefore, the force in direction RD results in an unopposed shearing force on welds 208. Welds 208 are most susceptible to failure in response to a shearing force, rather than to a force in an axial direction.